


Delicious Savior

by Wengermina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wengermina/pseuds/Wengermina
Summary: Tezuka is sick and Atobe does not hesitate to go to his house.





	Delicious Savior

It was a frosty morning in Japan when Atobe went running around the field around his mansion. Even though it was already winter, Atobe was quite used to the cold of England, and that was why he was not bothered by the cold at such an early hour.  
Another reason is that Atobe could not sleep too much the night before, he was waiting impatiently for that day for a simple reason: he had started the Christmas holidays and despite what he would still have activities in the tennis club, finally he was going to be able to enjoy the free time he had left over.  
Or rather he was finally going to be able to have time alone with Tezuka. Both had been quite busy with their duties as captains of their respective teams and they had not had time to meet, not even to have a practice match. Due to all this, they had decided that the first day of the holidays they would dedicate to having a date for themselves.  
Of course Atobe had prepared that date with all the luxury of details. It was going to be something totally different to tennis, both deserved that rest. And the important thing is that Tezuka did not know anything. Although Atobe had promised him not to overdo the luxuries, it was inevitable that he would book for dinner at the best restaurant in Japan.   
It was going to be a surprise so he expected for Tezuka to take it well. Normally their appointments used to be in more normal places at his request, but for once he wanted it to be special and to please him in everything.

After finishing his daily training, Atobe returned to the mansion to take a deserved hot bath. He looked at the clock which marked eight o'clock; He had agreed to meet Tezuka in the center of the city at 11 o'clock, therefore he was going quite well of time, and he was probably going to have more than enough, and what Atobe least wanted was to wait longer.  
Just as Atobe was about to enter the bathroom, his cell phone rang with the sound that a message had arrived. Atobe stayed a second without moving because that tone was assigned to Tezuka's messages. The sound of another message that had arrived made him finally react and take the cell phone that was on his nightstand. Tezuka only sent messages to him when something happened, but it was always Atobe who sent him daily messages. Several times he had argued with Tezuka because he only used the phone in case of emergency; as if missing him was not an emergency in itself. Atobe inside was thinking that this was not an emergency and that only Tezuka wanted to make sure the time of the date.   
He opened the message while he was breathing deeply and he started to read the message. Once. Twice. Even three times were necessary until he processed the content and the bad luck they had: Tezuka was sick.  
Well, bad luck for a normal person, he was not going to be scared by a cold and much less by the insistence of Tezuka to see each other another day.   
He left his mobile in its corresponding place. He did not even answer him. The surprise was still standing and he should not give himself away.

 

Half an hour later, Atobe had already dressed and asked his butler for a recipe. On the way from Tezuka´s house there was a supermarket where he could buy everything he needed. Once he said goodbye to his butler and warned that he would surely be late, Atobe left his mansion for the next act to take his limousine and tell the driver the place he wanted to go. Once they arrived at the supermarket, Atobe got out of the limousine, saying goodbye as well and entered with the list of ingredients in hand. 

25 minutes later, with everything already purchased, Atobe arrived at Tezuka's house and rang the bell. Several minutes passed without anyone answering, but Atobe knew that at least Tezuka must be at home, so he kept waiting until finally a hoarse voice was heard.  
-What are you doing here? I put off the date. - The door opened slightly revealing Tezuka with disheveled hair, without wearing his glasses and more pale than usual.  
-Ahn? And you really thought that was going to make me not to come? Good luck next time. - Atobe replied and Tezuka let out a sigh as he let him to come in the house.   
-What is that? - Tezuka pointed to the bag Atobe was carrying in his hand.  
-Surprise. Come, let's go to your bedroom first. -

Once they reached the bedroom, Atobe made sure that Tezuka got into bed and covered him with the blankets. Then Atobe brought his lips to Tezuka's forehead noticing that it was quite hot.  
-You are going to be lucky, today you are going to have me to take care of you, and it is not something I do with anyone normally. Have you eaten something? - Tezuka shook his head while he coughed.  
\- So I did well to bring you the surprise, I'll prepare something for you to eat.-   
\- It is not necessary…- began to say Tezuka but Atobe shut him up with a kiss on his lips.  
\- I will not accept your complaints, so you better do not move from here, I'll be right back.-

Atobe left the bedroom and went to the kitchen to prepare what he had brought to eat both.  
He could have bought prepared food, but with the explanations his steward had given him, he expected to be able to cook that, or so he thought. At first it seemed simple enough, but after a while he could not tell if those vegetables were already stir-fried; he was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear Tezuka calling him until he touched him on the shoulder.  
-Hum? Did not I tell you that you had to stay in bed?-  
\- Yes, but I do not want you to burn the house either. - Tezuka pointed to the frying pan from which smoke was coming out.  
Atobe looked and jumped quickly removing the frying pan from the fire watching the waste he had gotten with the vegetables.  
\- I am sorry, I thought I could do it. - He began to apologize but Tezuka picked up a piece of vegetable that was quite charred while he ate it.  
\- I like well-cooked vegetables.-  
\- I would not call it that.-   
\- Let me help you, we can still save something to eat, and I promise you I am well enough to do it.-  
Atobe could not answer, sometimes Tezuka was very stubborn and when something got into his head it was difficult to change his mind; and that he had lived quite well. Even himself was equally stubborn than Tezuka and it was difficult for either of them to yield, but on that occasion, he was going to agree, but only because he was sick.

After finishing cooking, which had left something edible thanks especially to Tezuka, they sat in the kitchen to enjoy it, but Atobe would never recognize in front of Tezuka how delicious the dish had been.  
On the other hand he felt annoyed because his plans were not going as he would have liked, but there was something that he was probably good at. He looked at the one with the dark brown hair, which was distracted by finishing his drink, and elegantly he got up without warning, to grab him by surprise.  
-It is time.-   
Tezuka looked at him without understanding and Atobe smiled at him with superiority.  
-I have the special medicine that will surely cure you.- Atobe took him by the chin, and began to kiss him slowly, Atobe took him by the chin, and began to kiss him slowly, bringing his body closer, Tezuka trembled a bit under that grip and Atobe wrapped him with his own heat that gave off his body. Slowly he separated but not before giving a small bite on the lip.  
-Let's go back to a more comfortable place. - Atobe said, and Tezuka nodded as he took his hand and they went back to the bedroom. They both lay down on the bed and Atobe placed himself on top of him to hug him next to his chest. Tezuka dropped his head resting on his chest where he could clearly hear the Atobe´s heartbeat and he let himself be carried away by that sound while he closed his eyes.  
-Atobe…I missed you all this time when we were busy, and I know it is something I do not say often, but thanks for coming today.-  
-Do not worry, it is not the date I had planned but I needed to see you and we were both together alone, being a captain is sometimes stressful, do not you think?-  
-I agree with you. I hope you have not had any problems canceling the place you would have reserved for us two.-  
-For once I had heard you and it was just a table, but it has not been so bad to have a meal at home.-  
-Well here the king almost left me without food and without a house. - He replied to annoy Atobe who by the movement of his body knew that he had been outraged.  
-Hey, like my name is Atobe Keigo, I would have taken responsibility for it. And you can always stay in my house if it had happened. - He said this in a low voice but Tezuka heard it perfectly and a slight smile escaped. He sat up a bit so that he could see his face better, Atobe was looking away specifically to the wall on the opposite side of the room.  
-I will keep it in mind.-   
Atobe turned his gaze back to the other boy while shaking his head.  
-You only say that because you are sick and that's why you are being more docile. I could take advantage of you as you continue like this.-  
Tezuka coughed again, putting his hand to his mouth. Atobe laid him gently on the bed and got out to be by his side; and he began to stroke his hair gently.  
-Try to sleep a little, okay? I will stay here a little longer with you.-  
But Tezuka refused to believe that and grabbed him with the little strength he had from the wrist. The last thing he wanted to do was to fall asleep while he was there, much less with the time it had taken him to come.  
Atobe sighed as he released the grip and pulled the blankets to cover both. If he hinted that he was going to stay maybe that could reassure him and get him to sleep.  
-I owe you one Atobe.-  
-Then I will make sure you keep it.-  
-Tennis right?  
-Always tennis, we still have to make the tiebreaker. But that is not one as intense as the last time.- Atobe looked at Tezuka's shoulder quite guiltily for being the one to lead him to have that injury. Tezuka noticed that and he put his hand on his cheek.  
-It is okay, I am fine and I can play perfectly, you saw it. And it was not only your fault, I decided to continue playing the match.- Knowing that Atobe was going to protest because they had been that conversation on several occasions, Tezuka stepped forward as he had done before and silenced him with a kiss deeper than the previous one. They were several minutes like this, making sure that Atobe calmed down while he distracted him by playing with his tongue and in the end he had to separate to recover the breath.   
-I hate when you do that.-  
-But Hyotei´s captain loves me.-  
-Only because Seigaku´s captain loves me too.-


End file.
